Don't mess with the Originals
by xxHybridOriginalxx
Summary: After 4x16. After killing Kol, the remaining 3 originals revenge their brother's death.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! My brain came up with a new idea! So here it it :D**

**Summary: After 04x16. What happens the Originals think the Mystic Falls gang has gone too far? That's an easy one - they seek revenge. But it won't be a little one... Kol is dead. _Silas is raised, but that is not important._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**What happened?**

* * *

Klaus P.O.V

Every vampire newbie or an older one knows us - the Original family. And they know not to mess with us. Otherwise bad things (bad was too nice) would happen. And yet here we are in a small town called Mystic Falls, in the our home, in a cellar waiting for our 'guests' as I call them, to wake up. I came here not too long ago to break the curse, that my mother put on me. The Salvatore brothers and their friends tried to stop me, more than once. And I was willing to forgive everything - from sending Caroline as a distraction, to waking up Mikael, killing Finn, un-siring my hybrids. But killing Kol was the one thing I couldn't forgive, nor forget. They were going to pay. Everyone were going to pay. Everyone. No mercy.

* * *

Rebekah's P.O.V

I was sitting in a cellar with my two remaining brothers, and waiting. God I hated to wait! Killing Kol was tho one mistake I couldn't look past. No one could. The doppelganger bitch thought she would get away with it, but NO she won't. We will rain blood, and we won't stop until the whole town in painted in red. Run and hide Mystic Falls because when we are hungry for revenge, nobody is safe.

* * *

Elijah's P.O.V

I wan't sure if I should be doing this. I gave Elena my word that I will protect her family, and friends. But on the second thought, the only thing I got in return was two dead brothers. She turned off her humanity, her brother is dead, the only family she had left, and just for a second I feel sorry for her. She loved her brother, but I loved mine also. When Niklaus called to inform me about the new events that happened here, I didn't believed him. I thought he was just messing with me. So I called Rebekah, and she confirmed the heartbreaking news Niklaus told me. I came here as soon as I came. When Rebekah came back form the search for the cure, we all sat together and we planned the perfect way to show these young vampires who are we, and what would happen is you mess with us.

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V

All three Originals watched as everyone one by one begin to wake up. Well let the fun begin.

* * *

**Should I continue? :) I know this is short but the others will be longer (1000-1500 words) promise ;). If you want me to continue I will, but expect an update in three weeks. Yeah, sorry but I have other stories to finish. I apologize for my mistakes.**


	2. Let's get started

**Hello lovely readers :) I am pleased you like my story, and that you want me to continue it. And I know I said after 3 weeks, but I couldn't resist, and wrote it down in what... 2 days? It doesn't matter, have fun and enjoy reading, but for the next one might take me longer to write. Just a warning. Anyways as I said have fun and enjoy reading :D :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Let's get started**

* * *

"What happened?" - Damon asked, as he rubbed his neck, which was still sore from Klaus breaking it.

"I have no idea" - Stefan answered, and looked at the other people that were trapped with him: Elena, Damon, Tyler and Bonnie.

"Hey Originals, let me go!" - Elena yelled, at the Originals.

"Elena! Shut up before you get us into more trouble than we already are!" - Stefan angrily told his ex-girlfriend.

"Why? I agree with her." - Tyler defended Elena, acting as if he wasn't scared, making Klaus smirk at the foolish mutt.

"Shut it pup, we don't need any more complications. Maybe if we play it right Klaus will let us go. " - Damon explained.

Bonnie can you do anything?" - Stefan asked Bonnie, hope coloring his voice.

"I will try." - Bonnie promised, and started chanting something. But then she noticed something was off. She gasped as she realized what the Originals had done to her, "No, no, no, no! No this can't be happening." - She started panicking, and everyone looked at her confused, except Elena who looked bored.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" - Damon asked, concerned. He didn't really care about the young witch, but right now she was their only shot at getting out of here.

Before she could explain, they heard Klaus' voice, as the three originals entered.

"She can't use magic, as long as she is in this cell, my witches made sure of that. I know how lovely.'' - He mocked.

"I am bored why are we here?" - Elena whined, asking for an explanation.

"Bored you say..." - Klaus pretended like he was thinking something, when he smirked. "Oh, I know how to make it more fun for you, sweetheart." - In a blur he was in front of her. Klaus grabbed her chin, and locked their eyes. His eyes changed, and he compelled her - "Turn it on. You feel everything you've been trying not to."

Everyone watched shocked. It took a second for the compoultion to take effect. Elena closed her eyes, and when she opened them she burst into tears - "NO, NO, no, no, Jeremy, h-he is... d-d-DEAD! No! And that cheerleader, and OH MY GOD CAROLINE! I ALMOST KILLED HER, AND LIZ! Are they okay? Oh, my god Stefan please tell me they are ok! Pleaseeee"

"They are fine, Elena." - STefan answered Elena's question.

"Stop crying, doppelganger bitch" - Rebekah ordered, and Elena stopped crying. - "now I know you are all wondering, why are you here. Well you were all involved in the murder of out youngest brother Kol, and you shouldn't have done that. Here is our response." - Rebekah explained, and everyone looked frighten, the could feel the fear radiating of them, but they tried not to show it.

"Killing Kol is just _one _thing, so let me list you other crimes against me and my family." - Klaus spoke in a dark scary tone, causing everyone to flinch. - "First I'll start with Damon. You've been a pain in the ass since day 1. You foolishly tried to stop me from breaking my curse, then you awakened Mikael, but I am not counting that one. Thanks to you, your foolishness, impulsiveness, and stupidity I finally got rid of him. But then you killed my other brother FInn, and now Kol.

Moving on to Stefan. You mate, also tried to kill me, and your crimes are no different than Damon's, but you stole my family's coffins, and thanks to you Esther almost killed me.

My latest doppelganger. Hmm... You are just as same as the Salvatores, only you participated in Esther's plan. Twice.

Bonnie Benet, the power hungry witch. Ah, Bonnie, Bonnie... You should never mess with dark magic, love. It's dangerous. And you should never mess with me either. Now you'll suffer.

And our final guest _for now, _my first successful hybrid Tyler Lockwood. Not only that you un-sired _my _hybrids, but you also wanted to be their alpha. Did you really thought it would be that easy? That you can replace _me? _You can't. Not only that, but you were bragging how your friends will find the cure, and use it against me. And then you bragged, with your super plan. And I allowed you to run and hide, I gave you a head start, but no you just had to come back. Well that would be all. Any questions? No? Nothing? How unusual." - Klaus listed all the crime against him, and his family, and they know they were in **_a lot_** of trouble, and even worse, there was no way out. - "And let me tell you one more thing. When I am done with you, you are going to wish you were never born, or that I just simply killed you. But I will never ever do that. Promise"

"Take me and leave everyone out of this, Klaus. Take me in exchange for the rest of them." - Stefan tried to make a deal with his once friend, even though he knew that was next to impossible.

"Ah, Stefan Salvatore, known as the Ripper, the piece maker. What a lovely offer, sorry but I have to deny it." - He put his hand on his chest, as if he was truly sorry, but his mock expression told them otherwise.

"So what now?" - Thanks to their super vamp hearing, they were able to hear Tyler's quiet question, with the exception of Bonnie.

Klaus only smirked in response, before he, Rebekah and Elijah left. Elijah walked slower that the other two, and he was able to hear Elena - "Elijah! Elijah! Come here."

HE walked back to the cellar. HE didn't say anything, only raised his eyebrows.

"Please Elijah, let us go. I promise we will never plot against you, please." - Elena pleaded, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Elijah sighed, shook his head, and walked away.

Elijah's actions caused the Mystic Fall's gang to realize something. They went too far, and crossed the line nobody ever dared cross. Uh, oh the originals weren't joking. And at the end of this, they were truly going to wish they were dead.

* * *

**Did you liked it? Please review and let me know. The next chapter is Bonnie, that Elena, than Stefan and Tyler, and the end Damon. This story won't be long 10 chapters most.**

**Much love, me :D :)**


	3. Bonnie

**Here is the third chapter. I apologize for the long wait, and I hope it won't happen again.**

**NOTE: Vampires can't mess with Bonnie's head, since she is a witch. BUT here in my story, Klaus' witches unabled Bonnie to use magic, and that made her weaker, and original vamps. can.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Bonnie**

* * *

Bonnie was sitting in her dark corner of the cell not saying anything. She could feel the magic in her body, running in her veins, but she couldn't free it. She felt trapped. She felt like she was going to burst. Bonnie never felt this way before. It was making her tired. I would be so nice if she could just for a moment, for a tiny second access her magic. Not to save everybody, but to have that feeling of freedom. Her feelings got stronger, powerful, she felt like she couldn't breathe. All of her feelings just bubbled up to the surface, and Bonnie felt like she was going to burst. She fet sadness for everything, and it was stronger than ever. Like all of her feelings were highlighted. Sadness - for being trapped here, for Jeremy's death, for freeing Silas. Fear. She feared she was going to die. She feared for her friends; family. Love. Anger. This was the emotion that was driving her crazy. She was angry. At herself, but mostly at Elena. Than she realized something. She blamed Elena for this. She blamed her for everything! For the death of her Grams, for Vicki's death, for her tapping into expression, for the death of Kol, for freeing Silas. For all of them being trapped here.

But what she didn't know that was just Rebekah messing with her thoughts.

* * *

"So what are we going to do now? We've brought them here, so now what?" - Elijah asked, calmly as ever. He hated the silence. It only brought the guilt in him. Elijah remembered what he once said to Rebekah "She turned us into vampires, but she didn't make us monsters. We did that to ourselves" He couldn't help but ask himself, was he a monster now? Was this right? Was this the right way to make them pay? Even if they killed them all, that wouldn't bring Kol back, or Finn. That wouldn't help anybody. These thought were tearing him apart. And Elena's pleading face appeared every time he closed his eyes.

"You know what Elijah." - Klaus answered him, and he was right. Elijah knew what now, and he knew very well.

"I do." - Elijah reassured him, and then he asked the question that he was too afraid to ask. - "Brother... Is this right? I mean even if we do kill them all that won't bring Kol back. Is it right to make the suffer?"

Klaus laughed dryly. - "Elijah, my dear honorable brother, yes we have to do this. Family above all - always and forever. Remember?" - Elijah nodded. - "Good. Now stop with this and lit's wait a little longer before we start." - Klaus said and left the room.

Surprisingly Klaus' words did make Elijah feel better.

The more time it passed the more Bonnie wanted to yell at Elena, to let her know how she felt. And then in that moment - "This is your fault Elena!" - Bonnie suddenly yelled, causing everybody to look at her.

"What are you talking about B.?" - Elena asked surprised. How was this her fault?

"If it wasn't for your stupid plan to kill Kol we wouldn't be here! This is all your fault!" - Bonnie yelled some more. - "And when your brother died you fucking turned it off, but you had no second thoughts when you killed Kol. Did you think about all of the innocent vampires that you killed? Vampires like you , vampires like Stefan, vampires like Damon, like Caroline. Vampires who had families. But no you just thought about yourself as usual."

"You don't mean that!" - Elena snapped.

"Oh, but I do!" - Bonnie shot back, and before Elena had a chance to sat something Damon and Stefan answered.

"Look Witchy, you are upset and all; we all are, but that is not a reason for you to take it out on Elena!" - Damon defended Elena as usual.

"Bonnie Damon is right." - Stefan supported. - "You are upset, but this isn't her fault." - He explained softly to Bonnie.

* * *

"Let's go. Now is the time." - Klaus said and all three of them went into the cell.

* * *

"Hello again, Witch, Doppelganger, Wolf boy, Ex-boyfriend and his annoying brother." - Rebekah greeted with a fake cheerful tone, and an even faker smile.

"Our first 'guest' to be thought her lesson is Bonnie." - Klaus announced, causing Bonnie to flinch.

"Elijah be a good brother and go fetch our... I don't know what to call her." - Rebekah.

"Rebekah..." - Elijah warned, but Klaus said.

"Listen to our sister dearest Elijah. Now go, go, go" - Klaus supported Rebekah, and she gave him a smile.

"Just tell one of your vampire servants to bring her." - Elijah answered.

"Fine" - Klaus said and told the vampire what to do.

The vampire left, and everyone wondered who 'she' was.

Seconds later the vampire returned with Abby, and everyone's eyes widened.

Bonnie started crying - "No, no, no, just leave her out of this. No!"

"I wold love to, but I am afraid I can't do that Miss Bennet." - Elijah answered to Bonnie's cries. - "Now to make things more interesting..." - Elijah brought Elena's face close to his. His eyes darkened and he compelled her. - "You are going to kill Abby with this stake, but first you are going to torture her a little bit. Like missing her heart a lot of times, and when you get bored tell me. Now begin."

Elena's chains were removed, and Abby was put in them. Everyone flinched at Abby's screams, cries, and pleas to stop this torture. Elena's heart tore in two, as she listened to Bonnie's screams telling her to stop, but she couldn't. She just wished Bonnie could forgive her one day. But at this point that was next to impossible.

After a few hours Elena said - "I am bored."

"Okay. Now listen careful Elena; I will not say this again. My brother will now bite Miss Abby, when she takes her last breaths you will plunge this stake trough her heart, as slowly as you can; inch by inch. Do you know what to do?" - Elijah asked.

Elena slowly nodded tears pooling her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

Klaus bit Abby, and the venom slowly spread in her body.

********** Couple of hours later ********

Everyone watched as Abby took her last breaths. It wouldn't be long now until Elena slowly killed her. And that moment came. Elena slowly pushed the stake, inch by inch into Abby's heart killing her.

Bonnie didn't have anymore tears to spill, anymore power to scream. The pains she was feeling now was worse than death. Abby was never a part of her life, but she was still her mother, and now she was dead. Bonnie silently cries as her mother's body turned gray.

"Okay now that's taken care of..." - Klaus said, as Rebekah put Elena in her chains again. - "Let's move on!"

Bonnie suddenly felt a gust of wind spread in her body, wherever it went all it heft was cold and emptiness. Then it hit her - she didn't have her magic anymore. But she didn't have anymore power left to be sad about that, or to cry. She just sat there feeling numb.

The very next moment Rebekah's face was in front of hers, and she was being compelled - "You will never leave your house again, you won't contact with anybody. But you will fell the pain. Pain, and just pain. Nothing else. The pain for all the people you've lost. You will never kill yourself, you will live a long and miserable life. Now go"

With that Bonnie and the Originals left, leaving a group of friends crying at the loss of their own. But in the very next moment each of them wondered _What would be my punishment? Who else is here with us? Who else has to suffer?_ They will find out very, very soon.

* * *

**Hey guys I really, really hope you liked it. Leave me a reviwe and tell me wat do you think. :D**

**Much love,**

**Me. **


End file.
